She has Changed
by ThePandaHat
Summary: She was once a push over.  That all ended when She saw Him with Her once again.  She left.  What will She do once She decides to go back. AU M for later chapters OOC
1. Coming Home

She was one a push over. That all ended when She saw Him with Her once again. She left. What will She do once She decides to go back. AU

As I walk down the street of Park Drive, I can't help but remember all the good times I had, before my fucking cousin Kikyo came. I had finally won over the boy everyone wanted, Inuyasha, the heartthrob of the town. I was there threw everything, when he was caught in the monkey bars when we were five, and just a couple months ago when he broke his collar bone and arm in a lacrosse accident. Still, even after all the times when I would comfort him after his brother Sesshomaru would say something horrible, I was discarded like a used tissue. Going away for the last three years was good for me though, it gave me a chance to reassemble myself, even if I had to come back to the "happy couple". At least I wasn't going to stay in their apartment; no I was going to be in the house I grew up in. The idiots thought I wouldn't mind if they sold the place I grew up in so they could a little extra money in their pockets. Too bad mom left the house to me in the will, along with everything else


	2. making cake

I am so sorry for not updating in so long, but I have decided to work on this story again. I must tell you that the chapters will be update few and far in between and that there will be months that an update will not be made. My life is busy and I have horrible time writing. I would like to apologize to those that put me on their alert list but have yet to gain an update. This chapter has been revised but you may point out anything that seems wrong. Also this will be the only time I say the following: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters I used from that anime/manga. I do however own the characters that I make up and if it is found you are copying me there will be punishments.

K POV

Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. CRASH. Stupid alarm clock. What's the point of Saturday if you can't sleep in, it would be like Halloween without the candy. Wait, what the hell was that, it sounded like foot steps. Oh shit what time is it? Right, threw the alarm clock, good going Kagome you could have thrown it at the stalker that's going to enter your room in about 5 seconds.

"Well, someone is not the bird that wakes up early, or late, considering its eleven." said a voice using a horrible British accent.

"Number one Bella, your accent sucks. Number 2, if you don't leave now I will hurt you, badly." I said. I mean come on! It was only eleven in the morning; I could have slept longer, like hours longer.

"No you won't cause if ya do you won't get cake. Strawberry cake. Homemade Strawberry cake. With no cake mix. Or Jell-O." Fuck her, she knows how much I love cake and she made strawberry cake no less! If it wasn't for the fact that I love cake, and we've known each other since we were ten, I would have thrown something at her by now, most likely a large and heavy object.

"I get it, please. I. Get. It."

"Get what?"

"God you're an idiot."

*c*a*k*e* *i*s* * y*u*m*m*y*

Bella's POV

After gleefully ripping the comforter off of the living thing known as Kagome I decided to make strawberry cake. Everyone lies, and I lied about cake at least that was going to happen until the Freezer burn came in.

"Shessou, aren't you a few seasons early it's only the middle of summer." What every since the end of school he has been a complete ass hole to me after he realized that doing his dirty work was not on my to do list.

"Your attempt to insult me is pathetic. I wish to speak to Kagome." The prick sneered in a tone that could make Draco Malfoy turn tail and run. He saunters over to stand behind me, practically breathing down my neck, and whispers "You have one more chance to obey me. Help fix the mess or suffer." At this point I have begun to stir the mix I made harder causing it to spill out of the bowl.

"Listen Sesshomaru I only clean the messes that should be cleaned, plus shouldn't you leave considering that you came unannounced and unwanted." That was told in a way that made him see that this "last chance" would not be taken. He stiffens and walks out of my door like he owns the place the god damned prick, now to clean up that mess on the counter.


End file.
